Michael Morris
Michael Morris is the main character of the Pokéuman Spin-off series, A Fresh Start. Michael is an 18-year-old Eevee who was rescued from the Pokéxtinction organization by Teddy Anderson the Flygon, and joined the Pokéumans. He currently resides at the Arizona Pokéuman Base in room 216 with his roommates, James Dunn the Charmander, Andrew Sullivan the Buizel, and Dalton Jones the Vulpix Biography Michael is an average 18-year-old, except that he and his mom are practically homeless, he can't drive, has no job, and can basically do almost nothing for himself. Michael and his mother were staying at a friends house in Arizona for the past year so that he could finish up his last year of high school. Some financial issues had caused Michael and his parents to move back to his home state, New Jersey, after his Junior year finished. Four months later, Michael and his mom came back to Arizona to finish up Senior year. Michael's favorite Pokémon is Eevee, and has always wanted some sort of "escape" from his world that doesn't involve suicide. Preferably, getting turned into an Eevee or any other Pokémon he likes and sucked into the land of Pokémon, exactly like in the Mystery Dungeon games, except he'd want to stay there forever and not have to return to his human life. Boy, was he in for a surprise when he notices he actually is becoming an Eevee, but not exactly the way he had hoped for. Description Michael Morris is 2'10" tall Eevee; he is taller than most Eevees, which are usually around one foot. He has the moves Iron Tail, Protect, Shadow Ball, and Swift along with the ability Adaptibility, making his Swift attack more powerful. At the moment, there are no known special abilities Michael may have. Besides his height, he looks like any other Eevee. As a human, he had to wear glasses. His transformation fixed his eyesight; however, he must wear prescription goggles in battle. When battling, the increased adrenaline and blood-flow causes his eyesight to become blurry. Wearing the goggles while battling will keep his vision clear -- it also helps against Sand-Attack and Mud Slap! Personality Michael is generally happy or "neutral," and can be very friendly and outgoing; however, he can become depressed or angry quite easily -- usually when he's stressed out -- and swears quite a bit. When meeting new people, he has a tendancy to be either shy and quiet or a total ice breaker (he sometimes knows how to start a conversation with someone, but most of the time it's ina weird and crude sort of way or someone else has started the conversation). Michael is also known to be, at least how he thinks of himself to be, awkward. Most of the time, when people he is around or his friends are conversing, he usually just stands/sits there not saying anything for most of the conversation; he also has a hard time including what he wants to say into a conversation because people are always talking over him. Other than that, Michael can be very sarcastic and blunt, as well as be extremely hyper (on a count of his ADHD). Role In Story Michael Morris is the main protagonist in the Spin-off story, A Fresh Start. He is in every chapter, and the story mostly depicts how he is dealing with his new life at the Arizona Pokéuman Base along with whatever friends and/or enemies he makes. Little does he know of the danger the base is in, and what he can do to stop it. Known Moves *Iron Tail *Protect *Shadow Ball *Swift Story Come see Michael and his friends experience their new lives at the Arizona Pokéuman Base in the Pokéuman Spin-off story: Pokéumans - A Fresh Start Eevee-Mike 23:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Eevee-Mike Category:Characters